


Подарок на Рождество

by ilera



Category: The Mask of Zorro (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, боя за золото Санта-Анны не было
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Алехандро нашел письмо Лава Санта-Клаусу, но даже не думал, что все так закончится.Написано на заявку: "Антагонист в приступе тоски пишет Санта-Клаусу письмо, в котором просит у Санты Зорро. Письмо попадает в руки Зорро."Действие происходит через год после окончания фильма.
Relationships: Harrison Love & Alejandro Murrieta
Kudos: 2





	Подарок на Рождество

Харрисон Лав заспиртовал голову очередного преступника и, подбоченясь, уселся за стол. Ему было грустно. Канун Рождества, а еще никто не пригласил его на праздник. Нет, Рафаэль попытался, но Харрисон сказал, что это испортит их отношения. "Как я смогу смотреть вам в глаза после того, как увижу танцы на столе в пьяном припадке?" Рафаэль ответил, что не собирается залезать на стол, на котором стоит дорогая посуда. "Варварство", — охарактеризовал он это одним словом. Кроме Рафаэля, никто не захотел видеть капитана у себя в доме.

"Дорогой Санта, — начал Лав, обмакнув перо в чернила, — пишет тебе Харрисон. Мне не с кем праздновать Рождество, и я этому рад, — Лав решил, что не обязательно сообщать Санте всю правду. Если он такой всеведущий, то сам узнает. — Люди неблагодарные скоты, которые только в заспиртованном виде приносят мне радость, — подумав, Лав зачеркнул последнее предложение. Он был не совсем честен, ибо некоторых людей предпочитал видеть живыми. — Дорогой Санта, мне уже много лет не дарили подарки на Рождество. Прошу, подумай о чем-нибудь подходящем, потому что мне ничего в голову не приходит, кроме собственно голов. Чужих. Проклятый Зорро не появляется уже много месяцев, мне скучно. Может, он умер? Тогда доставь мне хотя бы его голову. Дорогой Санта, не обмани моих ожиданий, иначе я найду тебя и отрублю... — Лав снова зачеркнул последнюю строку и в сердцах закончил письмо так: — Подари мне Зорро или любую его часть!  
С любовью, Харрисон."

Подойдя к ящику с посланиями для Санты, Лав собирался уже опустить в него письмо, когда заметил Алехандро Мурьету. Сложенный лист бумаги выскользнул у него из рук и упал в траву.  
— Капитан! — поприветствовал Мурьета, подходя. – Тоже загадали желание?  
— Я просто проверял, не заполнился ли ящик, — порозовел Лав.  
— Я так и подумал, — улыбнулся Мурьета, старательно не глядя туда, куда упало письмо. — Надеюсь, место еще есть? Элена очень просила, чтобы Санта получил письмо.  
— Неужели есть что-то, что вы не можете ей дать? – поддержал разговор Лав.  
— Хорошая попытка, капитан. Это не от нее, а от ребенка.  
— Вашему чаду всего два года.  
— Он весь в отца, — гордо нахохлился Мурьета.  
— Не стоит так оскорблять невинное дитя, он не виноват, что родился в вашей семье, — Лав посчитал нужным защитить маленькое существо.  
Мурьета долгое время смотрел на него, ничего не говоря, затем с огорчением произнес:  
— Вы сами не понимаете, что обижаете других, да?  
— Странно слышать такое от преступника, — возмутился Лав.  
Мурьета покачал головой и опустил письмо в ящик. Лав пожал плечами и вернулся к себе. Он не видел, как Мурьета поднял с земли кусок бумаги и принялся читать.

С того самого дня, как в Калифорнии появился Мурьета, жизнь Лава превратилась в ад. Не останавливаясь на мошенничестве, Мурьета выдал себя за благородного человека и обманом проник в дом Рафаэля и присоединился к его заговору. К счастью или несчастью, в последний момент Санта-Анна отказался от сделки с Рафаэлем, решив, что цена слишком высока. Калифорния осталась испанской, Мурьета получил амнистию, Диего де ла Вега стал новым губернатором, его дочь вышла замуж за разбойника, Рафаэль окончательно ушел на пенсию, Зорро куда-то пропал, а Лав со скуки готов был заспиртовать собственную руку.

Накануне Рождества Лав лег спать пораньше, чтобы с самого утра начать портить преступникам жизнь. Если он не празднует, то убийцы и подавно не должны. Разбудил его шум внизу. Ему послышались проклятья и чей-то увещевающий голос. Сняв со стены охотничье ружье, он улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Почему-то жители Лос-Анжелеса полагали, что охотится он на диких зверей. Он никогда не отрицал этого, искренне считая, что зверей хуже преступников не существует. Кажется, только Рафаэль догадывался, на кого на самом деле охотится капитан, недаром он был самым умным человеком в Калифорнии. "Ах, Рафаэль, и почему ты отдал свое место этому мягкосердечному де ла Веге? Он отпускает почти всех, кого я поймал." С такими мыслями Лав вошел в гостиную.  
Спиной к нему стоял какой-то толстяк в красном костюме и такого же цвета колпаке и пытался удержать другого человека в черном, который пытался сбежать через дымоход.  
— Прекрати эти свои "хо-хо-хо" и отпусти меня! — потребовал незнакомец, царапая каменную кладку.  
— Куда же вы, сеньор Зорро? — говорил ему толстяк умоляюще. — Вы подарок на Рождество Харрисону.  
— Вот ведь напасть! Мало того, что выкрали из собственного дома, так еще и дарят этому маньяку! Может, я не хочу, чтобы меня кому-то отдавали.  
— Простите, но Харрисон пожелал именно вас.  
— А если бы он пожелал, чтобы вы спрыгнули с крыши?  
— Хо-хо-хо, что может случиться с Санта-Клаусом?  
— И зачем я только положил его письмо в ящик? Никогда не думал, что этим закончится...  
— Возможно, где-то глубоко в душе вы хотели стать его подарком? – предположил толстяк.  
Зорро содрал с себя красную ленту и стал ее топтать:  
— Вот как я хочу стать его подарком!  
— Зачем вы так, сеньор Зорро? – толстяк с сожалением разглядывал ленту на полу. — Знаете, как долго упаковывать живого человека?  
— Кажется, вы тоже ку-ку, — заметил Зорро, прикладывая еще больше усилий, чтобы залезть в трубу.  
— Харрисон немного раздражителен и ненавидит людей, а в остальном совершенно нормальный, — возразил толстяк, продолжая тянуть Зорро на себя.  
— А мое мнение вас не интересует? Верните меня обратно к жене и ребенку, иначе я подам на вас жалобу за превышение служебных полномочий!  
— Ну, знаете ли, — обиделся старик и выпустил край черного плаща.  
Не ожидая этого, Зорро упал прямо в угли. Раздался щелчок затвора. Зорро и толстяк одновременно посмотрели на дверь, около которой стоял Лав.  
— Так, — грозно начал тот, наводя на них ружье, — что вы делаете в моем доме, мерзавцы, и как вы сюда попали?  
— Харрисон, ведь ты именно этого хотел, — в глазах старика было столько добра, что Лав тут же его невзлюбил.  
— Кто вы?  
— Разные народы называют меня по-разному.  
— Имя, или буду стрелять!  
— Санта-Клаус.  
— Настоящее имя!  
— Санта-Клаус, — обиженно повторил старик, а Зорро рассмеялся.  
— А ты заткнись, — направил на него ружье Лав. — С твоей наглой черной мордой я еще поговорю.  
— Такой красивый молодой человек, а так выражается, — вздохнул Санта-Клаус.  
— Коротко и по делу, — не согласился Лав.  
— Подтверждаю, — кивнул Зорро. — Обычно он стреляет молча.  
— Я не могу исполнить твое желание, Харрисон, — вежливо, но твердо произнес старик. — Ты плохо себя вел, мальчик. Я забираю Зорро.  
— Куда? — одновременно воскликнули Лав и Зорро.  
— Верну его домой, конечно.  
— Эй, не трогайте меня, я сам уйду, — возмутился Зорро, снова цепляясь за стенки дымохода.  
— Он не уйдет, пока я не позволю, — вторил ему Лав.  
— Сами разбирайтесь, — заключил Санта-Клаус. — Алехандро, мне передать твоей жене, что ты задержишься у Харрисона? — повернулся он к Зорро.  
— Алехандро? — прищурился Лав. — Алехандро Мурьета?  
— Проклятый старик! — возопил Зорро. — Ты раскрыл мою личность!  
— А это была тайна? Прошу прощения, я не знал. Счастливого Рождества! — и Санта-Клаус вышел из гостиной.  
Воцарилось молчание. Лав коршуном следил за Зорро, а тот пытался очистить костюм от грязи.  
— Видимо, это мне больше не понадобится, — и Зорро... Мурьета сорвал с лица кусок черной ткани.  
— Теперь, когда я тебя поймал, — довольно улыбнулся Лав, — ты окончишь дни на виселице.  
— Меня помиловали, — напомнил Мурьета.  
— Но не за преступления Зорро!  
— Насколько я помню формулировку, за все преступления.  
— Чертовы бюрократы, — выругался Лав. — Даже Рождество испортили.  
— Послушайте, капитан... Харрисон, — Мурьета начал осторожно к нему приближаться, как к опасному зверю, — давайте забудем обо всем, что здесь произошло? Вы достанете остатки вчерашней индейки и насладитесь праздником, а я вернусь к Элене, пока она не забила тревогу.  
— Индейки? Какой индейки? – Зорро что-то задумал, Лав был в этом уверен.  
— Ну, индейки, — Мурьета руками изобразил летящую птицу. — Ее обычно готовят на Рождество.  
— Я не убиваю невинных животных, — взвился оскорбленный Лав.  
— Только людей? — уточнил Мурьета.  
— Именно! Животные не нарушают законы, в отличие от вас и вам подобных.  
— Не уверен, — усмехнулся Алехандро. — Только вчера видел, как одна корова, отбившись от стада, пересекла границу чужих владений.  
— Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним, — огрызнулся Лав.  
— Капитан, спрячьте ружье, вы же не хотите меня убить?  
— Хочу, но не могу, — заскрипел Лав зубами. — Но я терпелив, я подожду, пока ты совершишь очередное преступление.  
— С этим покончено. Если бы не Санта-Клаус, я бы и не вспомнил, куда спрятал костюм Зорро. Кстати, раз вы не собираетесь меня убивать, приглашаю вас к нам на обед.  
— Зачем?  
— Отведаете индейки.  
— Нет, спасибо, я лучше поеду к Рафаэлю. — Бывший начальник его точно не отравит.  
— Как он поживает? — из вежливости поинтересовался Алехандро.  
— Без вас — прекрасно, — ослепительно улыбнулся Лав. — Советую не навещать его — еще пристрелит ненароком.  
— Он же не знает, что я Зорро.  
— Пока не знает.  
— Вы ужасный человек, капитан, — обиделся Мурьета, вновь надевая маску.  
— Лесть вам не поможет, сеньор.  
— Это был вовсе не комплимент.  
— Я знаю. Вы неспособны на комплименты. А теперь убирайтесь из моего дома, пока я вас случайно не убил.  
Мурьета поспешил уйти, а Лав повесил ружье на место и задумался. Возможно, ему стоит принять приглашение Рафаэля и отпраздновать с ним Рождество — хуже все равно уже не будет.


End file.
